


The Act of Rebellion

by SerahSanguine



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Makeup Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: Prompt; Makeup sex after a big fight
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	The Act of Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieAmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAmi/gifts).



> Thank you to Denise for all your hard work beta reading my story

**Some Months Ago**

She doesn't know why she did it or what possessed her to even consider the idea, or even how she ended up in that place.

But she had done it, it was so out of character but so very her at the same time. She has to admit they were painful and so sore they made her feel sexy and more of a woman. 

She had heard her friends talk about it in med school, she had even seen it in her profession but never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she was going to get it done. 

On her part, it was an act of rebellion and defiance. A lot like her tattoo in that respect. He hadn't paid attention to her in weeks, even months; not since that Diana bitch face turned up. She had hoped one day he'd be able to see them. He gave her hope about their relationship when he'd gone to Antarctica for her but that soon shattered when they got back and he acted as if nothing happened as if they never nearly kissed and they were back to square one. 

**Present Day**

Things were getting a little tense in the office; they had been snapping at each other over the smallest of things. Arguing more than ever, they were at an all-time low in their working partnership as well as their friendship. Today was going to be the day it all boiled over. 

“Mulder will you please keep your sunflower seed shells on your side of the room!” she was angry, she was frustrated and hell if she was going to deal with this today. 

“Why Scully, I thought you liked them,” he replied smugly.

“You know full well I hate them, they get everywhere and it doesn't help that you’re such a slob.” Why today of all days was he testing her patience? She didn’t need this, she didn't need him. 

“My oh my someone got on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” he said mockingly and with a smile. He was asking for it now and they both knew it but she chose to ignore him 

“Sure, fine, whatever” she stood up, placing the files back in the cabinet. With her back turned she hadn’t noticed him walk towards her. “I won't be joining you on that case on the weekend, it's our weekend off and I have things to do” she stated.

“But I want you there,” he whispered in her ear, his body flush against her back and it was leaving chilling goosebumps on her skin as well as his.

She turned around and they were now face to face. She looked up at him seeing his dilated pupils and a drop of sweat running down his face and his neck onto his clavicle. His hair in the middle of his face, she reached up her hand and swept it away from his face with the back of her index finger slowly gliding down his face, their eyes locking. Her hand dropped and the atmosphere in the room turned from angry to hot and humid in 5 seconds flat. He leaned to kiss her, their lips barely touching, the anticipation coming from both of them brought into this very second. Their lips touched the saltiness of his sunflower seeds mixed with her taste of bee pollen yogurt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Her hands in his hair on his neck on his back they were everywhere she could reach. 

But suddenly both their heads whipped to the office door as Diana walked in. Scully jumped down, gathered her things, and ran out of the office and the building fleeing as fast as she could. 

Later that night

Scully is sitting in her living room, her room dark and dimly lit by one candle and the flicker of a movie playing in the background. Her mind was elsewhere, her brain thinking of the day's events playing over and over again. She was soon brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door she waited and listened hoping they would go away whoever it was. But they didn't, they kept knocking and knocking until finally, she heard a voice through the door.

“Scully it’s me.” 

Scully walked up to the door, her hand hovering above the key to unlock and open it. Her face millimeters from the door when she thought better of it and placed it back at her side feeling her bare skin under the palm of her hand, for only she was in shorts and a tank top. 

“Go away, I don’t want you here,” she said angrily.

“Scully let me explain,” he pleaded. 

“No! You can’t use me and abuse me like some trashy women on one of your porn videos Mulder! Now go away!" She was shouting now and she didn't care who heard her. 

He was shocked by what she thought of him, how could she not know his feelings for her? He hadn't realized how hurt she was and he didn’t exactly plan it the way it happened. If he was honest with himself he hadn’t expected it to ever happen. His head resting on the wood grain of her front door, the rough of the grain against the smooth of the varnish his breath was ragged. 

“Scully please I can’t explain through a door”

“Well, you’re going to have to because I am not under any circumstance letting you in” she replied bitterly and angry.

“Fine,” he let out a sigh as he sat on the floor, his back against the door, his hands close to his face. “Dana… Scully, you mean so much to me you’re my lifeline my one in 5 billion. I can’t explain what happened in the office, or why it happened but damn Scully I don't know how to say this..”

Somewhere in between her anger and listening to him, she had fallen to her knees and silent tears were falling from her face. She listened for his next words. 

“Please, I don’t want to say this through the door”

She did not move from her spot on the floor; she had to hear it; she needed to hear the words for herself. 

“Diana means nothing to me, maybe once but not now not since you entered my life. Dana, I'm just going to come out and say it. I love you.” 

Scully Stood up with a tear streaked face, unlocked and opened the door. She barely registered him saying something before his lips covered hers. He was hesitant at first as if he thought she was going to push him away. He didn’t realize that they had crossed the line back in the office. Standing there kissing each other they had crossed and broken  every rule of professionalism and common sense they were ever going to have. There was no turning back now

After that moment's indecision, he becomes bolder, his lips pulling on hers to draw her further into the kiss, she did not need any urging. They walked back into the room and she looked at him. He makes no reply but slides closer, pressing the length of his erection against her. She tugged his shirt freeing it from his jeans, sliding her hands underneath and marveling at the sleek chiseled muscles that lie beneath, she grabbed the hem pulling it over his head. Scully stood up on her tiptoes holding tight to his shoulders feeling the feast on the blazing flesh of his neck beneath her palms. She darted her tongue out to taste him. He tastes like liquid fire with a hint of strawberries and cream, all conscious thoughts faded as the desire for him washes over her, hot and liquid, and scary every girl's dream. 

She closed her eyes so she could savor him completely, drunk on the musky smell of

sweat from his collarbone and the tangy taste of his skin. She stretched up a little further to reach his earlobe; his breath became erratic; she pulled his lips back to hers and one hand ran up to his hair holding each other as their mouth devoured one another. 

She grabbed the belt loops on his jeans and pulled him back against her, kissing the hard planes of his chest. she darted her tongue out to tease his nipple and he jerked, groaning deep in his chest, the vibrations of it tickling her lips. His fingers weaved into her hair and she tipped her head back so that he could kiss her again. she opened her mouth wanting more - more of him, more of his kisses, more of his taste. His tongue pushes into her mouth as if obliging her unspoken request. His tongue stroking against hers, luring her further inside. She never cared for the flavor of sunflower seeds, but on Mulder, they tasted sweet and addictive. 

His skin rubbing against the thin cloth of her tank top. “Scully” he whispered and to her astonishment, her nipples tighten the second his flesh meets hers. Her shirt is so close-fitted she knows he can't have missed them and swallowed hard. 

He stepped back looking at her chest or lack of it. And he did indeed notice some small metal things that were there, which certainly weren't there when he had rescued her from Antarctica. Not that he was looking.

“Scully what are..” he inhales a long breath and the next word to come out of his mouth was “wow”. 

Her nipples hardened more than they had ever before. They were so much more sensitive since she had them done but she certainly didn't quite think she was getting the engagement she was getting now. The look of pure darkened desire in his eyes was all she needed to know she did the right thing. 

His eyes raked over her chest and she's ready to tear her top off and beg but she wanted to taste him first. She looked at him with dark sultry eyes and pushed his chest towards the chair when she heard his feet hit the edge of it, she stills him and he waits. Her hands were shaking but she managed to undo the button on his jeans 

Scull-leeee," he groans, his hands gripping her shoulders as she slides his pants and boxers down, pushing him back before they even reach his knees. He lands on the chair with a dazed expression on his face. The tv casts shadows and light across his face as she kneeled slowly in front of him, pushing his knees apart He was rigid and gratifyingly thick. Her fingers skate up his legs and he slouches a little, drawing closer to her. She scratched through the hair on his thighs with her fingers, moving her hand closer to where they desired it to be. Mulder never takes his eyes off her face, watching her with the astonished look he usually reserves for the paranormal. she licked her lips in anticipation of the act which came next. 

She wrapped her fingers around the base of him, giving him a small squeeze before sliding up. His hips lifted off the small dining room chair, following the movement of her hands as she reached the head of cock. She leaned forward, taking just the tip of him into her mouth. He tasted sweet but salty like popcorn but still so delicious. Her tongue traces the slit on the head and Mulder gasps above her. 

Her tongue swirls a few times around him, pulling him a little deeper with each pass. She hollowed her cheeks, letting him have some suction before she relaxed her throat to swallow him whole. Her gag reflex was impeccable,  _ something all good Catholic girls should know _ . He bumped the back of her throat, her hand sliding to the crease of his balls. Her thumb tracing gentle circles on the papery silk skin there in time to the up and down motion of her mouth.

Mulder relaxes into the chair, his hands dropping off her shoulders, his long fingers lacing in her auburn hair moving out of her face so he can watch better. With each upstroke her tongue she savors the tip before swallowing him whole again. She can tell he is getting close and she can’t wait to taste him. 

He pushes her away and whispers “All's fair in love and war” and with a wicked smile upon his face, she went to ask him what he meant but she didn't get a chance. He placed his arm gently on her arm before turning her around her hand now on the armrest of the chair. 

"Oh God."

“Now, now Scully” he sniggered.

With her back to him. she felt the hot breath from his lips before they touched her. His tongue snakes out and traces the ridge of her left shoulder blade.

"After tonight Scully I'm going to know what you taste like everywhere," he whispered. 

His hands run lightly across her shoulders down to her hips and back he repeated this action a few times before making a slight detour and he drew a circle on her

lower back perfectly where her tattoo was. her hands were shakily on the arms of her dining room chair. 

“Why” he whispered into her.

Somehow she found her breath to speak. “An act of rebellion”

He slipped his hand around her midframe “Same with this” he slipped his hand under her top pinching her nipples hard.

“Yes,” she replied shakily.

His hand went back to the ouroboros on her back, tracing it over and over again. 

“It’s a sign of a never-ending circle, but that all going to change” his voice is barely  recognizable. 

He stopped tracing her tattoo and his fingers grabbed the hem of her shorts. His hands were rough, pulling them down falling at her ankles taking her panties with them as well. Mulder's hands are on her hips and he shifted her, pulling her sweet little ass just a tiny bit higher. 

She could feel the cool air against her damp flesh, he moved closer. The heat coming off his body in waves was the only sensation she needed. He presses closer, parting her legs further, he places the thick head of his cock at her throbbing entrance.

"Please." she whispered through dry cracked lips she tried to rock backward trying to get him inside her as quickly as possible. Feeling him there made the inner nerves tremble and twitch. "Please." she whispered again and tried to buck backward but he moved both of his large hands to her hips and held her still. He starts gently placing his tip inside her tight flesh. She groaned in frustration. He was throbbing inside her and he moved with one swift stab he plows through her center. her arms shaking she gripped harder onto the wooden frame. 

He sensed her slipping and placed one arm around her waist to steady her; he began a steady rhythm of slow thrusts. While his movements were controlled his breath was far from it. Scully wondered how long it would be until he lost control inside her. His groin comes to rest against her ass and rocked back against him with every stroke in, locking her arms to keep herself upright.

Mulder picks up the pace, his hips grinding mercilessly against hers and her arms finally give up for good. As she sank down, her head resting against her forearm, he slid one hand around to cup her. He is not gentle, which is good, neither one needing delicate and gentle in this moment in time. A few small explosions radiate through her abdomen and down into her legs. Soon her legs gave out but Mulder followed her down relentless in his thrusts inside her.

"I never thought," he groans, releasing her clit to bring his arm up around her chest, buying himself a little more leverage.

"I never, God, Scully," He slowed his movement for a moment and planted a kiss on her shoulder, his humid breath increasing the moisture across her back. She clenches around him, feeling the wave of another orgasm fast approaching. 

Scully was begging in her head for this not to be the end when he pulled her back flush against his chest and slightly whispered hoarsely into her ear. "Never."

With Mulder's knees underneath him and Scully on top of him. He places one hand on Scully's midframe and one hand on the table next to him to give him better leverage. He thrust up and she audibly moaned, He took a few short strokes inside her all the love, pleasure, and an indescribable feeling of well-being cascade through their consciousness. Mulder stiffened, groaned, and made a series of rapid-fire thrusts. She felt him swell inside her and then he topples over, Scully included. 

With their feet both pressed to the hard floor his hips give a few more languid strokes. They melt into each other, embrace them both coming back to their senses after being overwhelmed by emotion, passion, and desire. 

Somehow he moved her to the couch. She was as light as a feather but completely exhausted from the adventure. He grabbed the afghan on the back of it wrapping it around her form before sliding in next to her letting the flicker and the sound of the tv flutter them to sleep but before they did Scully had one last thing she needed to say to him before falling asleep herself.

“Mulder, I love you too,” she said softly before tucking her head under her chin wrapping her naked form over his and slipping into a deep slumber. 

From this moment on Everything has changed and it's all thanks to An Act of Rebellion 

The End!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading, I always appreciate your feedback good or bad.


End file.
